<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Only Sleeping by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591452">I'm Only Sleeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Omorashi, Wetting, but not really cos it doesn't work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John agrees to let George practise his hypnosis on him. But he doesn't want to hurt George's feelings when it doesn't work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Only Sleeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys! Guys, guess what!” George shouted as he ran into the room.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa,” John laughed. “Calm down a bit, Georgie.”</p><p>“Sorry,” he said quickly, stopping at the end of the bar. “But guess what!”</p><p>Paul looked up from his lunch. “Chicken butt.”</p><p>“No! I just came back from this class! They taught me hypnosis! Can I try it on one of you?”</p><p>Paul looked back down at the sandwich on his plate, picking it up to take a bite.</p><p>“You should try John,” Ringo said, causing John to look over at him, eyebrows up.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I really want to--”</p><p>“Yeah! Come on, John. Please? It’ll be fun.” John made the mistake of looking at George while he did his puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Fine. How could I say no to that?”</p><p>George jumped up with excitement. “Yay! Thanks so much, John. You can lay down on the couch.”</p><p>John hesitantly got up and laid down on the couch. “What are you going to do to me?”</p><p>“I don’t know. What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Can you get rid of my stress for me? Haha.”</p><p>“Sure! Close your eyes.”</p><p>John closed them, and George started talking to him. Ringo and Paul joined them, sitting in the chairs opposite from the couch and watching.</p><p>“You will begin to feel sleepy, and now you are asleep.”</p><p>But John wasn’t asleep. He kept his eyes closed so that George didn’t know it wasn’t working. He let George talk to him for a few minutes before he realised he had to pee. He hoped this wouldn’t last too long.</p><p>A few minutes later, he was really resisting the urge to squirm around. It hadn’t become too urgent, but using the toilet didn’t sound too bad at this point. He knew he’d need it soon.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When John had told George he would do this, he didn’t mean to sign up for an hour. George just kept talking, and he swore if the younger man wasn’t done within five minutes, he was going to get up and go to the toilet or piss himself.</p><p>But five minutes later, it came that time, and he knew that if he didn’t get up off the couch right now, he would end up with some very wet pants. But he couldn’t just do that. George thought that he was asleep, and he didn’t want to crush George’s dreams. He wasn’t that bad of a friend.</p><p>After another minute, he realised when urine started to leak out of him that he had made his choice. He closed his eyes just a little bit tighter as he started to let go of all the pent up urine inside of him. </p><p>Paul, who had been watching his face, knowing that he wasn’t actually asleep, saw it change. His eyebrows went up and a blush spread across it. It wasn’t for a few seconds that Pul noticed what was happening.</p><p>John felt as it became too much for his pants to absorb and started to puddle on the couch underneath him. But he still didn’t open his eyes, only hoping that his friends wouldn’t tease him too much for this.</p><p>Soon enough, George saw what was happening and gasped. “Oh, God. Wake up. John, wake up.”</p><p>John opened his eyes and looked down at his crotch. Piss was still coming out of him, and he covered his face in shame. He got up as soon as he was done and ran out of the room.</p><p>Paul and Ringo were shocked, both of them having known that John was faking it and could have gotten up to go. George, however, looked devastated. “Oh, my God. I can’t believe I… it’s my fault, isn’t it? I spent too long. I didn’t think he was gonna… oh, God.”</p><p>“George, George, calm down,” Ringo said, putting his arms around him in a hug. “Paul, why don’t you go check on John, okay?”</p><p>“Tell him I’m sorry,” George pleaded, on the verge of tears.</p><p>“I will.” Paul smiled and left the room, headed for the place he thought John most likely was, the toilet. He knocked on the door. “John?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off, Paul. I can clean up myself. And before you ask, yes, I’m fine. And I don’t need you telling me that it’s okay. And accidents happen. Or whatever bullshit you--”</p><p>“John, I just… you were awake?”</p><p>“Yes, I was fucking awake.”</p><p>“So, why didn’t you just… go?”</p><p>“I couldn’t just go, Macca. It wasn’t that simple.”</p><p>“Was it, though? All you had to do was get up and go. And you chose not to.”</p><p>John groaned. “Yeah, don’t remind me. Look, if I got up, then Georgie would’ve known that whatever the hell he was doing wasn’t working. It would have made him so upset.”</p><p>“You pissed yourself so you didn’t have to hurt his feelings…”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“You’re so much nicer than you think you are, John.” When John said nothing, Paul spoke again. “Well, George is horrified that he made you wet yourself, so maybe if you came and talked to him, he’d calm down a bit.”</p><p>“Oh, poor George. I’m just gonna shower first. Could you get me some clothes?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>John came out of the bathroom to find that the couch cushions had been stripped of their covers and George was sitting on one of the big chairs, looking down to hide his face. John walked up to him and sat down on the armrest. George looked up at him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Johnny. I--”</p><p>“Shush, George. You don’t need to apologise. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“I made you wet yourself. That’s humiliating.”</p><p>John blushed. “Yeah, but I don’t mind. You didn’t do it on purpose. And it was my fault, anyway.”</p><p>John smiled at him, but George’s eyebrows scrunched together. “You weren’t asleep, were you?” John was going to open his mouth and say yes, of course he was, but the words wouldn’t come out. He couldn’t just lie to him. “Oh, my… so you pretended to be asleep. The entire time I was talking? And when you wet yourself, you were awake?”</p><p>“Look, George, I’m really sorry.”</p><p>But George hugged him. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me, Johnny. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Er, yeah, no problem.”</p><p>“I’ll work on my hypnosis skills, okay? Until then, please don’t just pretend it’s working when it’s not, okay?”</p><p>“Alright.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>